That Special Someone
by XxcandichanxX
Summary: It's been a while since Sasuke has left Konoha. He meets an interesting girl who of course intrigues him. But soon enough we learn. Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha besides itachi. Sasukexoc
1. Uchiha

Hello Cx. Welcome to my new story~ (That hopefully won't suck, because I'm not going to rush it like my other one ^.^.) Now please review :D! (If you do you get free coookies :O!~) On to the story.

Na na na na na na na DISCLAIMER!

Le Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters all I own is this plot, and my OC's thank you.

"**Summon or Biju talking"**

'**Summon or Biju thinking'**

"Normal people talking"

'Normal people thinking'

**~Nya~**

**~Sasuke's POV ~**

It's been a year since I've left Konoha. I was currently walking with Orochimaru and Kabuto to the new hideout I couldn't wait to gain more power. I smirked to myself. We finally got there after 1 day of non-stop running, and by then I was exhausted but I knew I should keep moving so I did so. After a while we finally arrived to a tree which had a seal that my sharingan could detect. "Sasuke-kun your room is on the second floor third door." I heard Orochimaru say before releasing the seal. "Alright." I grunted out of happiness that I could finally rest and annoyance that he called me 'Sasuke-kun'. I walked up to my room and opened to the door before Kabuto caught my hand.

"Don't touch me." I swatted his hand away and gave him a look that could kill. "Now now Sasuke, you shouldn't be like that and also you shouldn't treat Orochimaru-sama with such disrespect how many times do I have to tell you?" He said in a harsh tone. "You can never tell me enough." I stated. "Now can I go to my room?" I eyed him viciously. "Fine." He walked down the hall I could hear his footsteps. After that I finally opened my door to see a bed and a small desk beside it. I smirked and plopped down on my bed and drifted into a deepened sleep.

1 day later.

I woke up from my internal clock, I was sure it was sometime in the morning from the coldness that filled the room. I came out of room quietly without making a sound. I wandered through the halls searching for a way that I could exit. After a while I found the entrance and made sure to check with my sharingan that no one was near. I quickly opened the seal and walked out into the forest. I could detect small creatures scurrying into their homes. I walked around all the way to a meadow, and I could spot a small village ahead that I could make before someone knew I was out and about, I ran. When I made it to the town I saw several people look at me with surprise, I of course, ignored them and kept walking until I found a small cafe and decided to stop and I might as well eat something good since the crap Orochimaru fed us tasted like dirt, literally. I received numerous glances when I entered I combed back my hair with my fingers. The waitress finally came running over, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"W-what can I get for you, sir?" She asked shyly, she reminded me of that one kunoichi back at Konoha who always would stare at that Dobe. No, I won't think of Konoha, that would only bring weakness. "Just get me something you recommend." I told her nonchalantly. She smiled and went off to tell the rest of the staff my order. After a while a group of girls walked up to my table. "Hey cutie!" I heard one say, then a mass brawl went out fighting over who would get to date me, why were they so damn annoying? "Go away, you're all annoying." I glanced at them giving off a small amount of killer intent. As expected they all backed away in shock. I sighed in relief.

After about a 15 minute wait, my food finally came. It was a large plate filled with Onigiri and Pork Cutlets.

I ate slowly savoring the taste, it was actually the best thing I've had since my clan was killed off. At that thought I started to think about my traitorous brother Itachi. How I had trusted him and he killed everything precious to me, I hated him so and wished to kill him badly. I was done brooding for the moment and finally paid my bill and walked out back to the hideout until I bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" I shouted angrily. When I looked up I saw a girl who seemed about my age shaken, and looking deathly pale. She began running again and then I saw a couple of thugs with knives drawn, running after her. I decided to follow and finally found the girl at a dead end.

The thugs finally caught up with her I heard her scream out, "I didn't do it I swear!" While sobbing. "You lying wench burn in hell!" I heard a thug say before rushing at her with the intent to kill. I rushed in front of her blocking his knife with my own sword. "Bad mistake." I said darkly before turning on my handy sharingan. In a matter of seconds they all lay bloody on the floor, but not dead I don't need another bounty on my head. "Are you alright?" I asked caringly, I have no idea why , but I had the urge to help her. I saw her nod and stumble to the floor.

Before she touched the littered ground I quickly caught her and put her on my back. She was in shock over this ordeal from what I could tell. "Where do you live?" I asked. "No where." I heard her answer quietly. I nodded in understanding and gave her some money for at least an apartment.

"I can't take this.." I heard her breathe out. "It's no big deal." I shrugged. She nodded and said a "Thank you" before walking away. She was interesting. Just about one of the only girls who doesn't want to get with me just because of my looks. I slapped my forehead. I looked to the sky it was about mid-day by now, damn. "I better get back." I muttered before leaping on top of the roofs and back to the hideout, but of course without being followed. I did the correct hand signs to unlock the seal and went inside.

Kami, I hated this place. I heard running. Damn not her! I quickly ran up to the second floor, But of course I was a little too late. "Sasuke-kun where were you I thought we could have some alone time together.." I turned too see a red headed Karin. "Why are you so damn annoying." I muttered. "I know you want me Sasukkkkeeee." I quickly went into my room and slammed the door. I heard a muffled 'Sasuke why are you so mean to me?' I sat plummeted onto my bed covering my face with the stiff pillow. My life is horrible I'm surrounded by a Pedophile, his bitch, an annoying girl, and a white haired idiot.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to take a little nap. After about an hour of no success I got up and snuck out of my room again. I decided to go to that little town again, it's interesting. I felt my stomach rumble. And..I'm hungry too. After a while I finally arrived, and once again I went to my new favorite food place. I got the same, and this time since it was night and the restaurant was full of couple so I wasn't swamped with fan girls. I sighed in relief and headed out, of course after paying my bill. And once again, I was hit. This time a wolf. Wait what's a wolf doing out here... "What's with this town I just keep getting ran over." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. Just then I saw another familiar head of violet hair. That girl who ran into me earlier.

"Hey." I said loud enough so she could here me. "Oh! Hey!" She waved back. I smirked. "What are you doing out so late?" I asked. "You know just hanging out with Yuuki-chan." Who was Yuuki-chan..? I wondered. Then I looked at the wolf nuzzling the girl. Something was different, she wasn't an Inuzuka I could tell since she didn't have the markings and it seems like she's a civilian. "What's your name?" I decided to ask after a while of silence. I saw her calmed down eyes different from the scared nervous ones like earlier.

"My name is Shiina Uchiha." My eyes widened.

"Uchiha?!"

**Ne, sorry for the short chapter I promise next one will be 2x longer Cx. I just needed to start the story off without giving off too much information. So now in chapter 2 I get to add details :D! Fun fun :3 So I'm not continuing with my other story, if you want me to continue on that story just review on that one. But the plot is weird so I'm probably not going to. And yess cliffhanger. I wuv those :3. Bwahaha yes this random girl in a random town is a Uchiha..with a WOLF! Oh yes. I went there. And for all you people out there who are like..is that Shiina from Angel Beats? No, it's a different person. I'm not being sarcastic I promise. I just love the name, and I forgot their hair color but I believe hers is blue. This ones purple so...shush. Normally Author notes aren't going to be like this there going to be 1-2 sentences or not even a A/N. So yer. Hope you like mah storyy. Please Review?**

**-gives puppy face- Pweaaaasssee :3? **


	2. My treasure

**Well hi guys! I'm so happy :D! I uploaded my first chapter (Note that this is the second and it was the same day.) I got 1 review. I love you guys :DDD!~ So I shall shout out that one person , also new chapters will be up every Thursday. Unless I do it before then.**

**CeceMCelia: Thank you so much for the review I wuv you :D~!. Oh yes -gives oreo.- You deserve it ~ -hugs forever and ever-. **

**Hinata18809: Thank you for the review 3 Im definitely going to continue this story :D! ~huggles~ -gives bag of oreos and walks away-**

"**Summon or Bijuu talking"**

'**Summon or Bijuu thinking'**

"Normal person talking"

'Normal person thinking'

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV.

I was surprised, shocked, and so many other words. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even see straight for Kami's sake! "You're..." "How did you survive?!" I asked her. I had thousands of questions, actually too many to count really. I eyed her, no more did I see that innocent little civilian girl I thought she was. I now knew she was an Uchiha, a ninja. I wasn't alone after all. "I was taken away from the clan about a month or so before the massacre." She answered calmly. I had a hot burning sensation in the core of my stomach.

Why did I go through such horrors and she got lucky. I didn't understand at all. I was the heads son! I should've gotten taken too! "Why?!" I yelled at her. She didn't have to see the bodies, and the pain, and...her own loved ones laying on the floor bloody and motionless at the hands of her beloved older brother. She didn't have to experience my pain. "Why didn't I get taken as well!" I shouted at her. My eyes locked onto hers. "I didn't ask for this pain! Or loneliness!"

I could feel hot burning tears trying to break their way out. I felt a soft, small hand grab my shoulder. "Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry you had to experience that.." I felt her dark orbs pierce mine. I could tell she was at a loss for words.

I'm too damn selfish for my own good. "Sasuke-kun you should go home and get some rest or something.. I know you're blaming me Gomenesai. " I saw her give a bright smile before waving her hand for Yuuki to come over. Right away the snow-white wolf began licking my face. She looked at my face and nuzzled my hand. I knew what she wanted. I began petting her and scratching her behind the ears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I looked to Shiina to see her nod. "It's fine really." She said while waving it off.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you want to hear how I met Yuuki-chan? I love the story and it always lightens up the mood." I saw her gaze at me with another bright smile. "Sure.." I said quietly. "Well it started like this.."

_Flashback._

_Shiina POV_

_It was a week after I finally got out of that stupid house. I had bruises and cuts all over my body, it was hard to walk. I stumbled towards a small clearing in the forest. I was about..9 years old I think. I heard a faint crying in the field and decided to check it out. On my way there I could see what seemed to be a giant white fluffy ball, and a smaller one next to it. By the time I was about 1 foot away, I saw a horrifying sight. They were two wolves, and the larger one- who I guessed- was a mother to the little one. The mother wasn't moving. The little wolf looked as if it was crying for help. I slowly walked over there and put my hand out so she could sniff it._

_It quickly checked my scent, but I was sure it would bite me still. It also looked hungry, so I decided to go and find something for it to eat. I finally found a squirrel who was moving fairly slow. I guessed something was making it painful for it to walk, so I put it out of it's misery. I brought the squirrel back to the clearing were I offered it to the little baby. She ate it hesitantly and started making her way over to me._

_After a while she came close enough and I started to pet her. She nuzzled my hand, and at that instant we had a certain connection. She leapt into my arms, and I hugged her close. Now we only had each other. "Ne, do you have a name?" I asked the little creature. She looked confused and I chuckled to myself. "Is it okay if I name you then?" And for the answer I received a lick to my hand and an approving wagging of a tail. I patted her head._

"_What's a good name for a little wolfy?" I asked to myself putting a finger to my chin. "What about..Hitomi-chan?" I looked at the pup's face to earn a disapproving growl. "Ummm...I know!" I said slamming a fist into my open hand which was palm up. "You're white like snow, so what about Yuuki-chan?" I looked hopefully at the pup. I got a lick to the face. "Well, I guess your my new companion, ne Yuuki-chan?" After a while I paid my respects to the mother wolf, hoping she'd get my message in the after life. "Yuuki-chan's mom I hope you like the afterlife and when I get there I promise to get you some treats, and to bring Yuuki-chan too so we could all have tea and dango!" I said patting her head with a smile on my face. _

_After about a month Yuuki-chan grew immensely. We were the perfect team. We trained together and turns out Yuuki could manipulate chakra too! I looked out for her and she did the same for me. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Sasuke's POV

I immediately remembered her, somehow. I had flashbacks as well from when I was at the compound. I remember playing with a violet haired little girl. We would be in my room playing with my dinosaur. And suddenly she disappeared. Okaa-san said that she had left because she had special training. "...suke-kun?" I snapped out of my daze and looked into the dark eyes of the girl before me. "I'm sorry but I should go." I whispered and left. That earned me a bark which I believe was a goodbye from Yuuki, and worried eyes from her owner.

Soon enough I was back at the hideout. Right when I got inside I sensed a certain snake Sannin. "Sssasuke-kun we need to train you today, kukuku." I heard Orochimaru whisper into my ear. I went back to my emotionless self right away. "Anything to kill Itachi." I answered darkly before being taken into a large room, that I was sure was soundproof. Orochimaru gave me some sort of pill to help contain my seal I think he said. I ate it hesitantly and began forming my Chidori.

"Sasuke-kun now try to make the Chidori flow through your sword and out the other end releasing just enough chakra to let it run were you aim." I could hear that snake bastard whisper in my ear. I took out my sword and focused my Chidori into the hilt and up to the blade. I could see the electricity, but after about 10 seconds it went out and I lost control.

I went at it a few hours before I was so exhausted that I collapsed. I at least got it to shoot out, now I just need to focus on aiming. The tiled floor was cold and dirty. I was about to fall asleep when I started to think about the other remaining Uchiha. I decided, no matter what I'd protect her and never let her get hurt again. She, Itachi, and I were the last of our clan. Minus Itachi since my set goal is to eliminate him.

I'm not going to let another of my clan die. Not like everyone else did. I knew that I couldn't just go up to her and say "Hey, I'm protecting you now because your an Uchiha." I'll have to gradually build her trust, and that's what I'm planning to do.

Shiina POV

I was walking to my new apartment. I had the key in my hand and I carefully unlocked the door. My mind was clouded with worry, I was hoping Sasuke wouldn't hate me for not me not experiencing the tragedy he had. Yuuki nuzzled me softly sensing my worry. I patted her head before going through the door. The apartment was empty, but I luckily had bought a fuzzy blanket at market. it was green on one side and soft to the touch, and peace signs on the other. I laid down on the floor patting down the empty space next to me to invite Yuuki to lay down beside me.

The fluff ball came over and laid beside me. I hugged her closely and she started to howl me a lullaby I had taught her. She was especially smart. I giggled as I snuggled closer into her soft warm fur. Before, I could sleep though, I had to think of the certain Uchiha. Would he hate me now, would I be dead to him? Who knows, maybe he does or doesn't. I was hoping he didn't, but hoping hasn't gotten me anywhere. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Maybe dreaming could ease my worries. So slowly, and I stumbled into a light dreamy atmosphere. Yes, dreaming. Where my happiness lies. Little did I know, this would all end too soon.

**So..um..I'm very disappointed o3o. I was originally gonna be like at least 5k words in this but noooooo. My flipping computer has to be dumb. Next chapter for sure. If not slap me with a fish, knock some sense into me, please. Thanks for viewing pwease review Cx?**


End file.
